A Tale of Two Warriors
by icepaw11
Summary: The Clan of WindClan is at its peak. Two kits have just been born, a new warrior was made, the medicine cat can heal nearly anything, and a kind leader to keep the Clan strong. However, not the rest of the world is as friendly, and threats are around every corner. Will two persevering warriors and a perfect prophecy pulling them together save the Clan?


A Tale of Two Warriors

The small kit first crawled out of her mother's warm embrace, and revolted at the cold. It was the beggining of Leaf-fall, when the cold started moving in. Moonkit crawled back in a sort of waddle, only to bump into her littermate, Stonekit, as she returned. He whined and leaped into his mother's paws, a small thump sounding as his paws and body collided with the soft moss. Their father, Mothwatcher, gazed upon his mate, an elegant she-cat with light grey fur nudging her children along with her black nose. Stonekit had darker fur than his mother, but lighter than Moonkit, who had almost black fur and a pinkish white nose. The male child of the litter was named for his glossy fur and white-flecked pelt.

"I thought there was a third kit." said the dark brown and grey-flecked shape of the kits' father.

Riverstorm's gaze shifted to her mate. "No." the mother replied with a look of disappointment on her curved face. "Just the two."

Their attention was drawn to the two kits now, tumbling into each other as they tried to find their way to the mossy nest. Saved from the trouble of walking without seeing, their father picked them up one by one, back into the warm comfort next to their mother. A voice was heard from outside the nursery. It was, in fact, the voice of Nightsky with his famous black eyes. His light tabby pelt brushed past the opening of the nursery as he spoke.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, Nightstorm. I know you're all excited about your spiritual prophecies, but I doubt these are the cats you're looking for. Anyway, they're just kits. Could you back off for a while?" An annoyed mother said to an intruding cat.

"I came in to tell you Rainstar wanted to see the new arrivals." he replied, though you could tell that he heeded Riverstorm's words.

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Tell her to come in."

After Nightsky left, an elegant cat soon walked in. She had light grey fur, with slightly darker splotches of grey mixed into her short pelt. "I was told there was a Moonkit and a Stonekit?"

"Yes, yes, indeed. The darker one is Moonkit and the lighter, Stonekit." A father's deep voice said. "I am honored for you to visit our kits."

"Oh, you know me, I always come see the new warriors." Rainstar said with a smile. You knew her pride for her Clan and new warriors was genuine. Before she had the chance to nuzzle the small kits, however, the voice of the deputy, Silverclaw, rang out, calling for Rainstar.

"Oh, I apologize. I wish I could stay longer." She dashed out of the den to solve the problem.

"Probably another patrol crisis. Still not an excuse to cut her visit short." growled Riverstorm. As kind as she was, cats had to make sure they didn't get on her nerves.

"All cats old enough to run the field gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

"Oh. That explains the urgency." Riverstorm said, rolling her eyes.

Mothwatcher smiled at his mate, and rushed out into the camp for the meeting.

"Alderpaw, come forward."

The apprentice seemed ready and solemn as he stepped forward until he was underneath the rock that towered over him.

"I, Rainstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. "

She paused.

"Alderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Now the confident apprentice spoke, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Alderpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Alderflame. StarClan honors your dertermination and insight, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan. "

At this, Alderflame could not help beaming. Rainstar leaped down to nuzzle his head, and he almost forgot to lick her shoulder. "Thank you." he whispered, so only Rainstar could hear. The Clan was dissmissed and he went off to prepare for his vigil. As he passed, he saw the two kits sitting in the nursery. A feeling of duty swept over him, and he smiled.

"Thank you."


End file.
